Yu Yu Saloon
by Mashetsu-nee-san
Summary: un western de Yu Yu. ¿qué pasará con nuestros personajes en el lejano oeste?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo, con otro fic de Yu Yu ... espero que este tenga más éxito... 9.9**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de el Gran Yoshihiro Togashi ^-^**

**Aviso: cambio un poco los nombres de los personajes, porque... ¿japoneses en el oeste? Lo siento, pero no pega.**

**Pues ya empiezo este fic!**

Personajes:

Yusuke Y, el ganso

Kuwabara Cumbo

Kurama el shérif

Hiei  Hibongo (intento de nombre de indio, sorry u.u )

Keiko  igual u.u (puede que no se la llame por su nombre)

Shizuru  igual que Keiko

Yukina  Yukanontas

Botan  éste lo dejo igual ;)

Koenma  el tabernero u.u

Capítulo 1: ¿qué tiene usted?

Nuestra historia empieza, en un lejano lugar del oeste, donde íba un cowboy montado, aunque dormido y bebido, en su querido caballo azul, Puu.

Iba sin rumbo, era un cowboy solitario.

-Nns... tengo hambre – se quejó – bua, qué dolor de cabeza! Éste gorro no sirve de nada!

Puu soltó un bostezo

-¿qué te pasa, puu? ¿acaso crees que tu nombre es ridículo?

-puu... –respondió el caballo

-Pues es lo que hay, chico. Si dijeras algo más...

por todas partes se veía tierra, polvo, cactus...

-¡Esto es una mierda! Llevamos por ahí vagabundeando una semana y no hay ni un pueblo! Ni una maldita, desquiciada... sombra – Y, se durmió otra vez encima de Puu.

El caballo, sin saber qué hacer, ya que su jinete estaba dormido y no le indicaba el camino, continuó con lo de siempre: dar vueltas a una roca

Cuando se empezaba a ir el sol y a Y se le petó el moco de la nariz, lo que provocó que se despertara dándose un buen susto, se bajó del caballo.

¡uau, chico! ¡qué guarro estoy! –exclamó después de ver sus ropas. - y por aquí no se ve ni una triste charca... esto es humillante... ¿no habrá nadie por aquí?

Y y Puu se sentaron por ahí y se quedaron dormidos en ese desierto.

***

-¡cumbo! ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? – preguntaba una chica bebida

-¿yo? Pues lo de siempre: hacer de pastorcillo por ahí . me encanta mi mundo de colorines, ¡sí! ¡qué feliz soy haciendo de cowboy! - ¡qué gracia, ha rimado! ¬¬', vale, no digo más.

-oye... el tío ese guarro... ¿no hace como un mes que no aparece por aquí?- comentó su hermana

-¡ah, el ganso ése...! – dijo Cumbo - ¿a mí qué más me da?

-Weno... es que parece que se ha muerto...

al decir eso, una chica de aquel centro se asustó. Se puso muy nerviosa, también.

-Oye... ¿no creeis que tendríamos que buscarle?- preguntó preocupada

-ay, chica... tú de cabaretera, ¿entiendes' ca-ba-re-te-ra – le dijo el tabernero, que esaba secando vasos.

-9.9 , ¡ya sé! Iré yo a buscarle! –dijo la tabernera, que en ese momento no hacía nada.

-¿tú?- dijo Keiko- para eso voy yo!

-no, no, no... tú, cabaretera del Yu Yu Salón, ¿ok?- le respondió Botan

-¡oye, Botan! ¡pero por qué tú, la ta-ver-ne-ra sí que puede ir?-la acusó keiko que tenía los ojos llameantes y los colmillos saliéndose.

-puex, puex... –Botan se puso eldedo en la boca y miró hacia arriba, buscando alguna expicación - ¡puex porque no estoy haciendo nada y me aburro!

A Keiko se le cayó la mandíbula inferior con un ah!

¡pero si las funciones son por la noche!

Puex, puex... ¿quién dice eso? A todas horas tiene que haver! ¡anda, chica, no te canses de mover las piernas!- Botan ya estaba haciendo un bailecito de animadoras.

¬¬'

***

-Bueno, Puu. Volvamos a casa. ¡¡Esto de hacerse el héroe no tiene sentido si te pierdes!! Buff – le comentó Y a puu , abatido.

Pensamientos de Puu: a ver, nosotros íbamos a ninguna parte, luego nos perdemos en ninguna parte, más tarde me pongo a hacer vueltas en ninguna parte, ahora volveremos a nuestra querida villa, pero, si nos hemos perdido, ¿por dónde se va a casa?

¿Puu? – preguntó Puu ¬¬

¡Venga Puu! Pa allá! –dijo seguro de sí mismo Y, el ganso

Pensamientos de Puu otra vez: ¡Joder! ¡qué amo más listo que tengo! menuda orientación... uau, es admirable. Pero... no entiendo cómo nos hemos podido perder...

***

-bueno, eso, sí. Que me voy con mis queridas vaquitas.- se despidió Cumbo.

-¡Vale, hermano! ¿matarás alguna hoy? Es para hacer algo de comer... –le dijo su hermana.

Cumbo se puso a llorar como una magdalena y pensando cosas como: qué hermana qe tego, qué cruel es, ¿cómo iba yo a matar a una de mis preciosas vacas?

Ay, Cumbo, si tienes vacas, no has de dejar que se mueran viejas... trabaja de algo que no es apropiado para él, aunque el pobre, con lo inútil que es, ¿de qué otra cosa iría a trabajar?

Cuando Cumbo salió del Saloon, se encontró con un cansado Y, el ganso.

¡eh! ¡tú! ¿dónde has estado?

Ahora no, Cumbo- respondió el ganso. Y de un golpe de puño, lo derribó al suelo.

Oh, se acuerda de mi nombre...

¡I griega! ¡Igriega! –gritó Keiko saliendo despavorida del Saloon.

¿qué hay? – le preguntó el aludido cansado.

Uag, chico, qué guarro estás!- la chica puso cara de asco.

Ya... ¿me preparas un baño? – la cabaretera le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara y el pobre chico, se quedó lamentablemente inconsciente.

¡glups!-la chica puso cara de asombro, y con ayuda del tabernero, lo entraron dentro.

¿eeh? ¿eeh? ¿dónde estoy? –se preguntó Y

oh! Ya has despertado.-le saludó Botan- te hemos preparado una habitación y el baño, en el piso de arriba.

G...gracias

Y, el ganso se fue al baño, treinta quilos de mierda salieron de su cuerpo y otros veinte de su ropa (que la lavaron), justo después se comió toda una paella de lentejas, que estaban muy malas, ya que la cocinera era Shizuru, pobres huéspedes. A Puu también le dieron comida, Y le cepilló. Misteriosamente, de Puu no salía tanta roña... %

Y así pasó el día, por la noche Keiko hizo su espectáculo del can cán, mientras Y la miraba con una enorme sonrisa, y, con los tiroteos de música ambiental, durmieron a la luz de la luna en una cama rocinante.

---------------------------------

**Fin del capítulo!**

**¿os ha gustado?**

**Espero que sí 'n'**

**Luego, espero que haya más humor. **

**Por favor, reviews. Me gustaría saber si molesta esto de los cambios de nombre. Al menos por eso, y por si es malísimo esto xD.**

**Bueno, os dejo. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**De: YMaHiNe**


	2. Chapter 2

Vuelvo a estar aquí!! ^^

Espero que os guste esta parida!

Lo siento, pero no está Genkai u.u

Personajes:

Yusuke  Y, el ganso

Kuwabara Cumbo

Kurama  el shérif

Hiei  Hibongo

Keiko  igual u.u

Shizuru igual que Keiko

Yukina Yukanontas

Botan  este lo dejo igual ;)

Koenma el tabernero u.u

Y, el ganso se despertó en la habitación del Saloon, y se asustó un poquillo al principio

-¿ugh? ¿dónde estoy?

Al poco rato, alguien picó a la puerta.

-¡¡Y grieeegaaaa!! ¡¡Baja a desayunaaaaaaaar!!- gritó la cabaretera

-¿eh?-suspiró Y rascándose la cabeza.

-¿no me has oídooo?- gritó con dientes con forma de triángulos xDD

-ya va, ya va… hay que ver, cómo es esta gente u.u

Y bajó las escaleras y se encontró con toda la troup ahí abajo.

-Oh, no-Y suspiró, bajó la cabeza y entró en estado de depresión.

-¡Y!-llamó el posadero.- tenemos que pedirte un favor.

-¿y ahora qué es? ¡estoy harto de tus misiones-caza tipos chungos!- se quejó Y, el ganso.

-Bien. Esta vez…- Y se vuelve a deprimir porque se lo han pasado por el forro- …tienes que investigar al shérif, que, junto a un indio, llamado Hibongo, han robado unas piezas del ayuntamiento.

-Joer… ¿y por qué tengo que ir yo? ¬¬

-porque…- se subió encima de la mesa y le apareció el monte Fuji por detrás.

-em… eso no pega con el lejano oeste, tabernero- se quejó Botan- en 'the far… Far… FAR WESt'- lo dijo con una mano hacia delante como marcando el horizonte ¬¬'- tendría que aparecer 'El Cañón del Colorado' o algo parecido: un desierto, un carro, un cactus…

Botan se quedó nombrando cosas y Y ya había salido con Puu por ahí xD.

-¡Bien, Puu! ¡vamos a arrestar al shérif!- dijo animadamente Y

Pensamientos de Puu: nosotros-arrestar-shérif/ Shérif-arrestar-nosotros. Creo que me cuadra más la segunda opción ^^

Llegaron a un plano, y allí estaba el shérif, Hibongo y… un cactus. (no voy a poner a Goki)

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! ¡os voy a arrestar!- gritó Y

-¿y tú quién te crees que eres?- le preguntó con sorna Hibongo.

-soy… soy… ¡el enviado del tabernerooo!- dijo entusiasmado.

-bueno, yo ya me voy… abandono- dijo el shérif

-¿?

El shérif se largó.

-Mmms… si te ha enviado el tabernero… debe ser que eres peligroso… -dijo Hibongo.- yo me voy! ¡ya nos veremos, si quieres, claro!

-¿?-Y vio cómo se iba y luego miró al cactus.- bien, cactus. Ahora quedamos tú y yo. No contaba que tú también estuvieras involucrado pero… no te dejaré irte con la tuya.

Así empezó una batalla tendida entre Y, el ganso y el cactus, en que, por lo que parece, los dos acabaron bastante mal: el ataque tira-pinchos de Cactus era muy poderoso, pero los potentes y rápidos balazos de Y… dejaron a Cactus bien agujereado.

Y llegó al Yu Yu Saloon, y se sometió a la operación quita-pinchos de Botan. Aunque luego, ella guardó los pinchos por si algún día hacía acupuntura. Y, el ganso, recargó su pistola y se fue al espectáculo de la noche. Luego, fue a dar una vuelta por su querido pueblo. Pero, mientras caminaba, se encontró al shérif.

-no te haré nada- le prometió.- ven mañana a este mismo sitio y te enseñaré una cosa.

-¿?- Y se quedó flipando pero cuando le iba a preguntar el por qué, el shérif desapareció de su vista.

Tirururítururítururíturutítururítururítururí.

-Co-Co-Ri-Coo!!- el gallo (siempre sale así en Astérix )

-uugh…-se quejó Y

Otra vez lo mismo que la pasada mañana, después de todas las malas pasadas, fue al lugar donde la noche anterior le había citado el shérif (uuuh qué es esto? )

Se lo encontró ahí, esperando.

-¿has esperado mucho?-preguntó Y

-No, acabo de llegar- respondió el shérif (diálogo típico de una cita, según DNAngel ^^)

-O.O

-tengo que enseñarte… por qué robé eso.

Los dos se dirigieron a una hípica.

-¿lo ves? Esta pobre yegua va a tener un bebé, pero, si no la ayudo, morirá.

-¬¬'

-¡no lo entiendes! ¡esta yegua es como mi madre! Cuando era un bebé, mis padres me abandonaron, y esta yegua me encontró y me adoptó- biografía de el shérif

-oh! _Criado entre caballos, menudo loco-_se burló Y

-por ella, voy a dar mi vida.

-tú estás zumbao… ¬¬'

-con este cachirulo, la salvaré

El shérif cogió el cachirulo, y éste le fue sacando la vida.

-¡No! ¡te ayudaré!-gritó Y- no dejaré que se muera esa yegua. ¡yo también daré mi vidaaa!

-Gracias, cowboy guarro.- le dijo el shérif con una sonrisa.

Al final todo salió bien, como todos sabeis. Y se durmieron en el suelo.

Cuando Y despertó, se encontraba en el Saloon, y Keiko lo miraba.

-¿eh? ¿eh? ¿estoy vivo?-se sorprendió

-Sí.

-¬¬' vale- cogió compostura y ánimos- ¡ya sólo queda uno!

-¿pero no habían dos?-preguntó la cabaretera

-¡ES QUE NO CONOCÍAIS AL MALDITO CACTUUUUUUS!- gritó Y con desesperación en la voz.

-bueno, ahora descansa.

Esta vez, cuando Y despertó, lo hizo por los gritos de Botan.

-¡Y! ¡Y! ¡han secuestrado a la cabaretera!

-¿qué? ¿quién?- gritó

-el indio ese enanoooo-le respondió

-eeh, vale. Voy.-salió del Saloon y se subió en Puu- vamos, Puu.

-Ppuuu! puu!- traducción de Puu:¿y a donde vamos?

-a rescatar a la cabaretera…

Fueron yendo a ningún lugar, hasta que se encontraron unas plumas en el suelo.

-¡mira, Puu! ¡seguro que son las plumas de Hibongo que se le han caído por el camino!- le dijo a Puu

-¬¬'

En fin, siguieron las plumas, y se encontraron a Keiko atada en el centro de cuatro montones de dinamita.

-¡AAAh! ¡ya estás aquí! ¡a ver que haces si tu cabaretera está en peligro!- dijo Hibongo

-tú ser indio malo- le dijo Y con cara de niño enfadado con morritos.

-¡Puu! Ocúpate de Keiko!-le ordenó Y

-¡Puu!-y fue corriendo a donde estaba ella

-¿eh? ¿un caballo que se llama Puu y encima, lo único que dice es Puu, y tú le entiendes?- dijo Hibongo con cara de atontado.

-¡claro!¿qué te pensabas?- le preguntó Y retándolo.

Y, entonces, empezó el duelo, que, mientras Hibongo y Y se iban tirando balazos y flechazos y los iban esquivando escondiéndose en los cactus, Puu iba apagando las mechas de la dinamita.

El final ya sabemos quién es el vencedor y…

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Espero reviews!!**

**ATt: YMaHiNe**


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí vuelvo! Perdón por que os confundáis… la verdad, a mí al principio cuando escribía ponía Yusuke, en vez de Y, Kuwabara en vez de Cumbo… etc. xD

Pero, como ya lo escribí así… ya no cuesta, ¿no?

Pues, aquí lo vuelvo a poner =)

Yusuke  Y, el ganso

Kuwabara Cumbo

Kurama el shérif (por el látigo)

Hiei Hibongo

Keiko igual

Shizuru igual

Yukina Yukinontas

Koenma el tabernero

Botan igual, xq me encanta el nombre! =)

**Capítulo 3.**

Otra vez, despertó de la misma manera que los otros días. La cama que hace ruido, los portazos, y, si no se despertaba, el cubo de agua.

Qué vida más aburrida tenía este _Y_.

Encima, cuando bajó las escaleras, ya se encontró al tabernero llegando a él con su nueva _misión._

-¿qué es esta vez, tabernero?

-¿quieres no llamarme tabernero?-se quejó

-¿y cómo te llamo? ¿es que tienes nombre?- le dijo _Y_ con cara de póquer.

-pues… ahora que lo dices… no tengo nombre TT. Mis padres ya me bautizaron como tabernero…

Ahora, el tabernero se íba a contar su vida en verso, pero, a _Y_ ya le picaba la cabeza de los piojos que le habían venido de esperar y ya montaban sus casitas, ponían huevos, y hasta estaban construyendo una escuela para los pequeñines…

-Vale, vale ya! Tabernero.- le puso una mano en el hombro y asintiendo le dijo: -eres un pexao.

-¿un pescaooo?- preguntó gritando.

-un pexao.-lo dijo de la misma manera.

-¿eh?

-bueno, por dónde íbamos… ah sí…- se le ilumina la bombilla a aquél cowboy solitario…- ¿qué misión era?

-Tienes que rescatar a una muchacha índia…

Se agregó Cumbo a escuchar…

-¡mira! Aquí tengo su foto.

-Ooohhh! –c'est Cumbo. Que se enamora de ella.- ¡voy a buscarla!- y sale por la entrada típica de dos puertas.

-¿?-Y mira a la puerta y luego se gira otra vez hacia el tabernero.- continúa.

-pues, se llama Yukinontas, y resulta que es la hermana perdida de Hibongo… la tienen secuestrada unos tipos muy ricos, muy fuertes, y uno de ellos, lleva gafas de sol. Son los agentes de la oscuridad del Far Far West.

-Ooh!

-así que, ve con mucho cuidado.

-¡Sí!

-Ehh… -dice Cumbo volviendo a entrar.- ¿a dónde vamos?

***

-¿seguro que es aquí, _Y_?- le preguntó Cumbo

-¡Claro! ¿tú que ves? Rocas rojas, cactus, barriles, vías de tren…-nombraba _Y_

-¿Vías de treeeeen?

-Sí. ¿Estás ciego? ¿no las ves?

- ¬¬'

-Ahora tenemos que ir a buscar a la doncella en apuros.

Y fueron siguiendo las vías de tren, donde primero, se encontraron a un tío muy feo que se lo cargaron en un segundo. Luego, vinieron seis, luego, otros seis. Ya parecía que se había acabado, pero, llegaron a la estación, entraron dentro, y se encontraron a tres más: un travesti, un enano y un alto y gordo. Que, en un segundo, también se los cargaron.

-¿qué? ¿ya se habrá acabao?-preguntó Cumbo nervioso

-creo que non.-le respondió _Y-_buaaa! ¡me quedan pocas balaaas!

-¡Glups!-tragó Cumbo-_si el gran Y, el ganso se queda sin balas, estamos perdidos._-pensó Cumbo.

***

-AAhahahaha! ¡Mira! ¡Yukinontas! Esos tipos de ahí, que se te quieren llevar… acabarán muertos por la fuerza de los agentes de la oscuridad súper chungooos!

-ee… vale ¬¬'

-¿Quée? ¿vacilandoooo?- se quejó a la preciosa Yukinontas- ¡eso sí que no! ¡lo vas a pagar muy duro! Ya vas a ver cuál es la ira de un malvado ricachón como yo. Juas juas juas!

-¬¬' idiota… -dijo susurrando.

La ataron con cuerdas y se la llevaron de la estación.

¿a dónde la llevan? ¿a dónde la llevan? Ya lo veréis, impacientes.

-Bueno, hermano. Creo que nos toca a nosotros, jejeje!-dijo el pequeñajo que estaba encima del de las gafas de sol.

-eeh… ya- y pasa de su brother.

Pues naa, aquí es cuando llega la pelea chunga de vaquerón, con movimientos de pistolas, bolas de polvo y musiquita de esa de el búho y etc. Vamos, que _Y_ y Cumbo hacen un ataque incríble, y matan falsamente a el hermano pequeño pero más alto y fuerte con gafas de sol.

Mientras tanto, en las vías de tren, un maníaco obsevaba cómo la muchacha india estaba a punto de ser atropellada por el tren, ya que estaba atada a las vías.

Pero, de repente, una sombra soltado plumillas por ahí apareció, mamporreó al maníaco loco ése, y, antes de que se diera la vuelta, el tren pasó y se llevó a Yukinontas por delante.

Eso pasa, por mamporrear primero al malo y no salvar a tu hermana, imbécil.

Sí, pero esa es la versión cruel. Además, sería muy triste que se muera tan pronto, aunque, no digo que no haya tenido su gracia xD.

Bueno, el caso es que Hibongo le dio una patada ahí, lo cuál se quedó revolviéndose de dolor por el suelo, y cortó la cuerda de su hermana. Justo a tiempo, la rescató.

-Uff… por los pelos… ya te querían matar…- (¡socorro! Me está dirigiendo una mirada asesinaaa!)

-Qu…¿quién eres?- le preguntó su hermana.- O.O ¿qué haces, melón?

Atención, porque, lo que estaba haciendo este, era coger una margarita del Oeste, adivina tú de dónde la había sacado e iba diciendo: se lo digo, no se lo digo, se lo digo…

Conclusión: acabó en el 'no se lo digo'.

Así que, aparecieron _Y_ y Cumbo por ahí con graves heridas y Yukinontas, gracias a sus milagrosos poderes pócimas y hierbecillas varias, les hizo una cura milagrosa en la que se repusieron enseguida.

Ya que Yukinontas había estado tanto tiempo en la estación que ya no sabía dónde vivía ni cómo se iba a ese sitio, se fue con los cowboys, y Cumbo le prometió amor eterno, aunque, todavía, en nuestros tiempos no se sabe qué fue lo que le respondió ella.

¿Hibongo? Se quedó por el famoso pueblo del Yu Yu Saloon.

Pero… la historia no se acaba aquí. Los agentes de la oscuridad fingieron su muerte, ¿qué pasará ahora?

Por cierto, Yukinontas se ha convertido en la nueva cabaretera, es la acompañante de Keiko, xD

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

¿os gusta el motivo por el cuál Hiei no le dice nunca a Yukina que es su hermano? Vaya creencia en las margaritas xD

Eeh… no voy a hacer toda la serie, seguramente, hasta que se acabe el primer torneo y luego a ver qué final pongo.

Perdón por liaros con los nombres.

Gracias por leerlo!

Please… Reviews! Que me hace ilu recibir, y tampoco cuesta nada escribirme dos líneas.

Si no… me enfado y no respiro, y así os quedáis sin fic, hmpt!

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio!

Bye bye!

YMaHiNe, os desea un feliz comienzo de… los que empecéis xD

¡no me mateis!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola peoples! ¿qué tal va?

Weno, continúo con mi querido fic… creo que éste va a ser el último capítulo n.n

Espero que os quedéis satisfechos, si no, siempre puedo poner una prórroga.

Yusuke Y, el ganso

Kuwabara Cumbo

Kurama el shérif (por el látigo)

Hiei Hibongo

Keiko igual

Shizuru igual

Yukina Yukinontas

Koenma el tabernero

Botan igual, xq me encanta el nombre! =)

**Capítulo 4.**

Esta mañana, _Y _ se levantó y fue directamente a el corcho de el tabernero donde ponía una nota de aquél gran matón del otro día, el gran Toguro.

-Maldito sea… esta vez tengo que reunir a 4 tíos para combatir contra ¡los hermanos Dalton!

-¿What?-preguntó Cumbo.

-¡hola idiota! Tú… eres un poco más útil de lo que pareces, ¿no?

-Claro! Desde que llegó Yukinontas… eh! ¡Espera! ¿me estás llamando tontoorrd?

-eso te lo estás llamando tú…

-_Y_!

-¿shérif? ¿Hibongo también? No me digais que… ¿otra vez?

-¿Qué no te has enterado?

-¿moi? ¿de qué?

-de que vamos contigo- dijo cansado Hibongo

-pues entonces… ¡vamos!- dijo animado _Y_

Fueron en sus caballitos, y se encontraron con esos cuatro tíos: el musculitos, el enano asqueroso, el de la armadura y el de la máscara.

Entonces, sonó la música esa de : uú uú ú tan tan tan (lo siento, no sé cómo se llama) y unas bolas de polvo interrumpieron el camino que los separaba mientras los cowboys se rozabas con los dedos la funda de la pistola.

Y, bueno, se pasaron el rato: el musculitos dando golpes a rocas y partiéndolas, el de la máscara tirando dinamita, el enano asqueroso tirando pinchos reciclados de los cactus y el de la armadura tirando rocas. Mientrastanto, el otro equipo, _Y_ metiendo balazos, Cumbo haciendo el idiota, el Shérif metiendo latigazos como si fuera un PlayBoy, y Hibongo usaba el ataque de las miradas asesinas y el dragón de las plumas de indio.

Al final, se cargaron a todos menos al peñazo de las gafitas.

-¡Demuétrame lo que vales, _Y, el ganso_!-le exigió Toguro.

-Mierda… no tengo fuerza…

-pues… me cargo al inútil de tu amigo!

-No!

-oh, claro que sí!

-TToTT

Toguro se le acerca y le da un simple puñetazo que le deja lelo.

Hay una lucha espectaculas de balas y explosiones flipantes, _Y_ le rompe las gafas en un momento, y entonces, es cuando sucede todo: las gafas le dopaban al tío, y al romperlas, se quedó… vamos, muerto.

-TToTT soy un inútil, no sirvo para nada- se lamentaba _Y_

-oye, ganso, que sólo se ha quedado lelo…-le dijo Hibongo.

-pero es que ya era lelo!

-pero…-le dijo el shérif- ha perdido la memory

-¿qué? ¿Qué quiere jugar al memory? ¡pues yo quiero la pareja de las mariquitas!

-¡no! ¡las mariquitas me las quedo yo!-gritó Hibongo

-¿y qué más?- dijo el Shérif- son para mí.

-bueno, bueno- dijo Cumbo- las cosas como son, las mariquitas para el lelo, que se lo merece.

Al final, regresaron al pueblo, y el tabernero les dijo que no tenía ningún memory con mariquitas, así que, lo dejaron estar… pero… ¡no! Cogieron el memory de pistolones!

Finalmente, después de tres años, _Y el ganso_ y la cabaretera Keiko, desaparecieron por una puesta de Sol por en medio del desierto mientras aparecían las letras de:

**The End.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias, por leer.**

**Espero que os guste, os encante y os divierta. Y si no, pues pena para mí.**

**Por favor, dadme vuestra opinión y sugerencias en los maravillosos reviews que con un mínimo de esfuerzo escribís.**

**Bueno, no me pondré pesada.**

**Gracias yoshiluvsHxM y YOUKO SOLEDAD**

**Sayonara Bye Bye**

**Att: YMaHiNe**


End file.
